


Overflow

by aqxas



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - Roommates/Housemates, F/F, First Kiss, i live and breath lapidot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-09
Updated: 2017-03-09
Packaged: 2018-10-01 16:51:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,181
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10194320
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aqxas/pseuds/aqxas
Summary: Lapis wasn’t quite sure when she started falling for her roommate; all she knew is that she absolutely hated it.





	

     Lapis wasn’t quite sure when she started falling for her roommate; all she knew is that she absolutely hated it.  
     After coming home from a long day at work, she was always waiting. She would be sitting on the couch in their tiny loft, clad in pajama bottoms and drinking a coffee, with her laptop resting upon her tiny legs, and she would always look up at her tired friend with a smile and a wave. There would always be more hot coffee in the pot waiting in the kitchen, and there would always be enough room on the couch to collapse next to her and bury her face in a warm blanket. It was home, her home.  
     But something didn’t sit well. Lapis felt like she didn’t truly belong here, like she didn’t deserve it. After spending years trapped in a toxic environment, only to be immediately thrust into an abusive relationship, and then ending that in flames… Having somewhere safe, and someone she could trust every single day was an entirely foreign experience. Although Peridot had wronged her in the past before, and certainly wasn’t the most pleasant person in the world at times, she was the closest thing she really had to family now.  
     Everything inside her was changing. With each day, her need to be even closer became stronger and stronger. Maybe it was just rebound, maybe it was a healing process. But something told her, way in the back of her mind, that Peridot would treat her okay - a repeat wouldn’t happen. Despite that, she was still scared to death, and even felt guilty for even thinking that she could suggest it, ever. Did she really want to ruin what they had built together? In an almost unconscious response, she had been avoiding being alone with her for too long. She wouldn’t hang out every night with her anymore, she wouldn’t wander over in the middle of the night to sleep next to her. And god, she missed it. She just wanted her and no one else, but she knew that she couldn’t dare pursue it.  
     As they both sat together, silent as quiet music radiated from computer speakers, Lapis swallowed hard. Her eyes were looking the unaware girl next to her up and down, scanning across the face she knew so well. The little pixie nose, the smooth pale skin… The big green eyes, the mop of messy blonde hair, the small frame… Those dorky, clunky glasses, and her terrible fashion sense… The way she breathed so quickly, how Lapis just knew that her heart was beating as fast as a rabbit at all times, except when she slept. Her cute sleeping face, as Lapis recalled, when her anxious demeanor took a break, and her chest rose and fell so slowly, was her favorite of all.  
     “Uh, you need something?”  
     Lapis snapped out of her trance at the sound of her roommate’s voice, clearing her throat.  
     “Uh, no, no… Sorry, I was kind of spacing out.”  
     Peridot hummed in understanding and continued typing away on her keyboard, probably writing on her newest article for the website she worked for. A part of Lapis was actually pretty jealous that Peridot could work from home, while she had to trudge out the door every morning to open up a local restaurant.  
     It felt like a churning storm of emotions inside of her, slowly tossing back and forth and only getting worse. One moment, she wanted to leave - run away and never see this place again. But the next moment, she wanted to crawl into the other girl’s lap and kiss her in every place she knew. It made her brain pound and her pulse quicken, getting more and more frustrated with herself by the second. She was so afraid.  
     “Hey…”  
     For the second time now, Peridot’s voice interrupted her thoughts. She looked quizzically up at her, frozen.  
     “I don’t know what’s been going on with you lately, but you’re kinda freaking me out. Do you need to talk about something?”  
     Lapis brushed a piece of her blue hair behind her ear. “No, I’m fine. Sorry for being weird.”  
     “I’m serious. If you need to say something, please do. You know I’m here to listen - I’ve always been.”  
     “That’s the problem.” Lapis blurted out, immediately regretting how vicious her words sounded. She could see the hurt beginning to bloom behind Peridot’s eyes, but she looked away quickly.  
     “What do you mean that’s the problem?! You don’t want me here anymore?”  
     “No, no, that’s not what I mean, I-”  
     Peridot shut her laptop, standing up from the couch. “Then what do you mean?! You’ve been acting so differently towards me lately, like you’re trying to avoid talking to me! Today is the first day in a week that you’ve sat down so close to me. I was beginning to think that you just didn’t want to be around me anymore!”  
     Lapis could feel angry tears welling up in her eyes. “No… no, it’s… it’s the opposite, I…”  
     Panic was rapidly flooding in. Her heart was beating even faster, her palms were sweaty, tears were threatening to fall, and her whole body was beginning to tremble. She wasn’t ready for a confession, not yet, but she had to say something. Either she let Peridot walk away, or tell her how she felt and prayed for the best, and the latter option was the one that seemed to naturally present itself. She took as deep of a breath as she could manage.  
     “....I think that I want to… be with you.”  
     Peridot blinked.  
     “Be with me? L-like… be with me, be with me? As in… date?”  
     Lapis nodded, burying her face in her hand. She had kind of hoped that she wouldn’t get the hint as quickly as she did. Beside her, she could feel Peridot sit back down slowly. A small hand reached up to take one of her own, which made Lapis lift her head. Peridot’s cheeks were furiously flushed, but she somehow managed to maintain composure.  
     “Truth be told, ever since last summer, I’ve felt something.” She crinkled her forehead as she continued. “I wasn’t quite sure if it was just indigestion, or I actually had some kind of weird schoolyard crush on you.”  
     In a long moment of silence, Lapis realized how close the two of them were, and unconsciously made the space even smaller. She could see her roommate swallow hard, playing with her collar like she always did when she was nervous.  
     “...Do you still feel like that?” The blue haired girl breathed.  
     Slowly, clumsily, Peridot’s lips met hers, and it was like a pressure valve had been released. All the tension in Lapis’s body was released, and she wrapped her arm’s around the smaller girl’s waist in response. She was still so nervous, but this felt so right.  
     When they both pulled away, Peridot breathing a little harder than normal, she closed her eyes.  
     “I guess it was indigestion.” She shrugged.  
     Lapis pinched her so hard that her shriek echoed across the entire apartment.

**Author's Note:**

> jeez, human aus are my favorite, but i'm especially a sucker for roommate aus.... whoopsies.


End file.
